thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction
This is the auction page. A page where people put the works that they do not wish to own anymore up for auction for anyone to grab! The auction is open all days. The things for auction has been given a date and numbered. Every 3rd day, the auction house will be filled up by new pictures, so that there are 10 pictures up for grabs. There's many different things you can auction: Rules For the person who puts up for auctions #Write a comment where you with specifically writes which things you wish to auction. #No refunds! If you have put it up, and it has been taken, you can't take it back. #If you wish, you can "lock" your auction-material so that people may not be allowed to alter it. However if you wish to "lock" it, you have to state that in the comment. #If you wish to auction a "Tribute Piece" the piece must be at least 75 words long. #A auctioned thing can stay for maximum 10 days. After that, they'll be deleted. For the people who claims things put for auction #You may maximum claim 1 complete character '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 5 lunaiis 3rd Day. #You may maximum clain 1 '''edited lunaiis 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3''' character pieces 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3 real life pictures 3rd Day. #Respect "altering locks". #Post a comment for any specific thing you want. Workers These are the people that will edit this page, auctioning stuff to and from people. *Annamisasa - Responsible for filling in new files as well as deleting over expired ones. Will sometimes also auction stuff such off. *Nightlock Kryptonite - Responsible for putting stuff up for auction, auctioning stuff away, and putting things down in last chance when they're expiring. *TheFireJay - Responsible for putting stuff up for auction, auctioning stuff away, and putting things down in last chance when they're expiring. Complete Characters These characters must be completely finished before it get's put up for auction here. The template must be filled completely. Pictures of the character are NOT required. None Pictures Real Life Pictures These are model pictures that has been put up for auction. '''Please note that there's no way to know if these for some reason are already in use. You may have to give up the picture, incase it turns out someone else was using it. Image-44 (1).jpg|2 - 21/1 1368153313 8991 EP.jpg|3 - 21/1 Images (9).jpg|4 - 21/1 Lunaiis These are the lunaiis that has been put up for auction. Males Talon Wren.png|1 - 20/1 Root Monstera.png|2 - 20/1 Rubin Sticks.png|5 - 20/1 AugustineHaysworth.png|6 - 20/1 Tony Lucas.png|9 - 20/1 Jason Venusi.png|10 - 20/1 Females Avatar-8.png|1 - 16/1 Zelda.png|3 - 20/1 Melius.png|4 - 20/1 Alyssa Kandle.png|5 - 20/1 Kali Duskholm.png|6 - 20/1 Cathleen Trinity.png|7 - 20/1 Clarissa Jove.png|9 - 20/1 Diana Moonsilver.png|10 - 20/1 Starter.png|11 - 20/1 Adra Nereus.png|12 - 20/1 Lol-1.png|13 - 20/1 Arachne Web.png|14 - 20/1 Desiree.png|16 - 22/1 Anotheradopt.png|18 22/1 FrozenLunaii.png|19 - 18/2 Edited Lunaiis Edited lunaiis are special. The users who has created these has mixed lunaiis together, editing them. This gives them a unique look which the normal lunaii maker can't create. For now, you may only claim 2 pictures, as we do not have a lot of these. EditforAuctionmaybe.png|1 - 4/2 Tribute Pieces These are pieces of a tribute, such as "Personality", "Backstory", "Apperance", "Strengths", "Weaknesses" and such. The piece must be at least 75 words long before getting auctioned. All tributes here will be named "Alex". Change the name to fit your tribute's name when claiming any tribute piece. Apperances None. Personalities None. Backstories None. Tribute Names None Last Chance! These files will be deleted within a day or two. This is last chance to get them. These will not count to your "you can maximum take ____ per day". These are free of charge. If you wish to take any of these, write: "Last Chance: *Insert your type of thing you take here*: *insert number here*" Complete Characters None Names None. Tribute Pieces None Pictures Real Life Lunaii Bacchus Venom.png|1 - 11/12 Greyson 2.png|2 - 11/12 Sajay 2.png|3 - 11/12 Sphere Orbit.png|4 - 11/12 Stylus Lyric.png|5 - 11/12 Medusa Nyoka.png|8 - 11/12 Christmas Lunaii1.png|9 - 17/12 Edited Lunaiis You heard me right, we now have a last chance edited lunaii. However it will be a different than from the rest; You may only claim one last chance edited lunaii, for now. However these won't count to your non-last-chance edited lunaii count. There will usually not be very many lunaiis within this section. Kyra Treait.png|2 - 5/11 John Edited Lunaii 4.png|5 - 17/12 Category:Auction